


Things I Could Get Used To

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life, serardweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: The first trophy they win for Spain together makes Sergio wonder.





	Things I Could Get Used To

“I can’t believe it.”

The fans are cheering so loudly it’s a wonder Sergio hears him. It’s the first time he sees Gerard get emotional and it’s not sadness that brings tears to Gerard’s eyes, it’s joy. Unbound joy of winning and hoisting the trophy over their heads.

“I can,” Sergio says. “And I could get used to it.”

Gerard turns to him, eyes glistering wetly, the stupid grin so wide it’s threatening to split his face in two. “Yeah,” Gerard chokes out. “Our new routine.”

Maybe he’s been too quick to judge Gerard. In their hearts, they’re the same.


End file.
